camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Dalila Jamila Efru
Name: Delila Jamila Efru Gender: Female God Parent: Bast, Ma'at, Hathor Mortal Parent: Dehqan Jahander Efru Personality I am a very "sly fox" say my friends, I can get away with almost anything. I am very smart I make "A"s and "B"s. I am a very sweet person; unless you get on my bad side, then I can be very b!tchy and I will treat you like a peace of meat. I am a bit of a flirt when I see a cute guy I like. I am both goofy and serious depending on my mood or the mood of others/situations. I am a party animal when I am in a party atmosphere and I hear music. But I have not been my usual self in a year, because... well you'll find out when yu read my history :/ . History My father is Ethiopian and Egyptian. When war started to happen in the Middle East he decided to move to America.There he got a job as a translator for the New York Translation Services and met my mom a "tourist" named Esther Hill, needing directions. She was looking for the Ritz-Carlton in Central Park, which my dad happen to be meeting a client at... so he drove her there. They talked about little things at first but began to realize they had a lot uncommon. The more they talk the deeper they fell in love. When they arrived at the Ritz my dad asked if she wanted to meet up and have dinner later. She accepted and gave him her number. A few hours later my dad called her and they met up at the Brown Cafe on 61 Hester St. When they were done eating and talking they realized it was very late and my mother was ready to go home. My dad brought her back to the Ritz and walked her to room. After a kiss goodnight my mom invited him in...then I was created. 9 months later my mom was knocking on my dad's apartment door. He was happy to see her, but confused. After they're night together he never saw her again... but now there she was and with a baby in her arms. She told him her real identity and who I was going to be. She explained that she couldn't stay around, so I needed him for love, care, and protection. My father hearing stories about the Egyptian gods from his mother, he believed Bast and took me in. ''' '''I grew up in New York, well taken care of by my dad in a decent sized apartment. I went to performing art schools learning to dance, sing, and play piano. I also run track and do gymnastics. All my friends say I move like a cat and that makes sense considering my mother is Bast. My dad and I have this thing about no secrets; so when I was ten I was on the fire escape steps by my window on the fourth floor and fell landing on my feet... I demanded that he told me how he had ll me the truth, I was shocked but believed him. That is how I found out about my mother. When I made Fifteen I was hanging out with my friends after my curfew (which was 10:30 pm) and I got attacked by a monster. Well, I didn't actually give it a chance to attack me, because as soon as I saw that thing I was gone. Luckily I was already on my way home and not a lot of people were on my block otherwise I would've been a goner. When I made home I locked the door and gasped for air I explained to my dad what I saw and luckily that postponed the scolding I was going to get. My dad grabbed a shot gun from the closet and we left the house using the fire escape. My dad gave me the gun and the car keys that we rarely use and gave me directions for Camp Pyramid. I couldn't believe he was gonna stay but he said he would slow the monster down. When I began driving away I looked in the rear-view mirror just in time to see my father die. ''' '''I made it to the camp with no problems; luckily my dad had been teaching me how to drive...otherwise I would have been pretty screwed. Now I am 16, safe and sound, but also very sad hoping to find the monster that took my daddy away from me, so I could tear it to shreds. Weapons: Shotgun +Astrid+Myx+ 00:54, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- First, you need more god parent choices. At least two more would be great. Second, I feel that the personality is just a bunch of words thrown together. If you could put it into sentences, that be great. Comet Morray's page has a great example of a great personality. Third, why would someone teach an 11 year old to drive? It just doesn't make sense. Something like, "he got a taxi and told the driver to go to camp pyramid. Surprisinly, the driver knew where to go and took me there" would make a lot more sense. But great start!! JaguarStar19 (talk) 02:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Please check this over and fix any spelling mistakes/in proper grammar. ---- Fixed it+Astrid+Myx+ 04:33, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- you still need 2 more god parent choices and why would someone teach an 11 year old to drive? It just doesn't make sense. Something like, "he got a taxi and told the driver to go to camp pyramid. Surprisinly, the driver knew where to go and took me there" would make a lot more sense. I changed the part about driving at eleven and I fixed the god part+Astrid+Myx+ 06:33, December 25, 2012 (UTC) ----